


The Devil in Us All

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request by thelonleydoor. A night with your boyfriend Sam Winchester turns into a threesome, with Lucifer. Does it seem like a bad idea? Because it feels so right.  Except Dean seems a little upset by the whole ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Emma1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma1987/gifts).



> First chapter was a request by the amazing thelonelydoor  
> Second chapter was a request by fuumella  
> Third chapter was a request by Emma1987

 

You and Sam. Such a cute couple. Everything about him is perfect. His tall muscular body with huge broad shoulders. Long soft locks that are so fun to run fingers through. You love how smart he is and like to watch him when he is hard at work doing research. He’s sweet and cares about your feelings, and you feel like you really connect with him. He also has cool friends, like the angel Castiel, and an awesome brother. Dean Winchester was growing to be a great friend, and really supported your relationship with his brother. Sam was also an amazing hunter; and that was sexy as hell. On many hunting trips you would find yourself turned on at the sheer strength and skill that Sam Winchester possessed. Only Sam could get you horny in the middle of a vampire attack. And in the bed department? That moose was a fucking stallion. He could play it all ways; rough, sweet, dominant, you name it. Truly gifted if you do say so yourself.

Yep, Sam Winchester was the perfect boyfriend. Well, nearly perfect. Sam had a certain issue with a certain fallen angel. Lucifer; yes the Devil, the one that had previously been locked in the pits of Hell. He seemed to like your boyfriend, a little too much. He was always around, popping up at the most inopportune moments. Like showers, make out sessions, serious fights; you name it, Lucifer was there constantly badgering Sam. But that wasn’t the worst part about it. No the worst part about it is that you both no longer found it as annoying as you should.

 Secretly, you thought Lucifer was kind of funny, and kind of sexy. Sure he had nothing on your boyfriend, but those crystal blue eyes? That tussled dirty blond hair? The cute little smile he makes and the way his ears are just a little too big? And you could tell Sam felt the same way. He would never come out and say it of course, especially not in front of Dean or Castiel, but he always blushed when Lucifer was around. Honestly, neither of you could actually hate Lucifer when he showed up, unless you were in the middle of some rather intimate activities. That was still irritating; well, sort of.

Tonight was like most others, Dean had gone to a bar trying to pick up a hot date. Castiel was off doing some angel thing, to be honest you weren’t really paying attention. Because you know what alone time means with Sam Winchester…

“Oh baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight,” he whispers in a husky voice as his lips travel down your neck. You grab his hair and bring his lips to yours, kissing him hard and letting your tongue swirl around, trying to taste all of him you can.

He begins to grind on top of you, the motel bed moving around haphazardly. You moan loudly as your hand travels down his body, going for his belt. Right as you unbuckle it-

“Oh guys you’re killing me! Don’t stop! You crazy kids are making my wings quiver!” you both pause, knowing exactly who that voice belongs to.

“Fuck” Sam mutters under his breath, agitation carved on his handsome face. “Lucifer I swear-“

“Oh Sammy, you’re so handsome, fuck me hard” he taunts, imitating your voice. “Well baby, I just love squeezing on your boobs. Wanna suck my cock?” He teases, lowering his voice to a ridiculous level, trying to make it sound like Sam.

“Get the fuck out of here!” you scream to him.

“Why should I? The Wi-Fi is crappy here, and you two just turned into a free porno.” He walks over the other motel bed, setting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward to watch you. “Now go on you two, chop chop.”

“Lucifer I will get off this bed and kick your fucking ass!” Sam threatens.

“Oh Sammy, why do you hate me?” Lucifer asks, pouting like a petulant child. “You know I love you baby boy” he adds, voice sickeningly sweet and playful. Sam’s cheeks go a deep red, and his body suddenly feels very hot on top of yours. He looks into your eyes, full of confusion. Lucifer turns his attention to you, “and you my little delicious hunter. I could just eat you out.” He shoots his eyes up in mock surprise and places a hand over his mouth, “oops! Silly me, I meant eat you **_up_**.” And he waggles his forked tongue at you. You feel a sudden tightening in your crotch and a warmth pooling from down below.

Sam looks to you again, “just ignore him baby” he whispers. He was hoping maybe Lucifer wouldn’t actually want to see your naked bodies sweating and rutting together.

Sam begins to kiss you, but it’s awkward and distracted. You try to focus, but it becomes increasingly hard as Lucifer begins to belt out “You Shook Me” by ACDC. You break your kiss with Sam to glare at Lucifer. He stops singing and then walks over to push Sam violently off you, and he nearly hits the wall. You grab your knife off of the night stand, ready for anything.

“You don’t get it, do ya Sammy boy?” he asks, voice loud and irritated. “I’m not going away, and you’ve gotta accept me at some point.”

“You wanna bet?” Sam responds angrily as he begins to charge at the devil.

You hop onto your knees and get between the two. “Fine Lucifer. You wanna be involved? How about you watch? You can make comments, direct, even film it, I don’t care.”

You can practically feel Sam tense up behind you, so you give him a sly wink. He nods slightly in understanding. Lucifer stares you down, his eyes mischievous. You hadn’t really meant what you said, and you were praying to anyone that he wouldn’t call your bluff. You were hoping he wasn’t as crazy as he seemed and would more than likely get repulsed and leave. Giving consent to have him watch was a little more intimate than just ignoring him, right?

Lucifer’s lips curl into a devilish grin, “counter offer you little minx, we have a threesome. You, me, and sex hair over there. Then I’ll back off a bit; no more shower visits, no more sexual interruptions, cut it down to once a day?”  The idea does something to you, you feel your skin break out in goose pumps in anticipation. You start to feel wet between your legs. You look back at Sam and see he is experiencing the same effect. His pupils are completely blown from lust, and the bulge in his jeans is undeniably hard. He catches you looking and a blush creeps back in on his face. You lock eyes, and you both know you are thinking the same thing.

Sam clears his throat, “Deal” he says, voice seductive and a bit dangerous. He walks over to Lucifer and gets right in his face, “but if you pull any shit, or disrespect her in anyway,” he motions his head to you, “I will fucking end you.”

“Gee Sam, you’re getting me all hot and bothered.” Lucifer stands on his toes and gives Sam a quick peck on the lips.  You shift as you feel yourself get more turned on. Seeing your Sam with a cute bad boy like Lucifer? What can you say, it’s all manner of hot. Lucifer turns to you, and he takes you by the waist, rubbing his fingers along the skin under your shirt. He gives a small playful bite to your neck, before sucking a fresh hickey; marking you. You throw your head back, groaning at the pressure. He gives a little nip to your nose before turning back to Sam. He pushes him down so he’s sitting on the bed. He crawls up onto Sam’s lap and gives him a hickey to match yours. He whispers in Sam’s ear, “I like to mark what’s mine.” Sam moans, closing his eyes. Lucifer hops off of Sam and stands at the foot of the bed.

“I think there is too much clothing in this particular equation.” He snaps his fingers and his clothes are completely gone. He is more muscular than you expected, but nothing like Sam. His skin is pale and smooth, and his cock…oh sweet Jesus this fallen angel had a nice thick cock. It was already completely hard, red swollen head and everything. But what really surprises you is his wings. You gape openly as you study his beautiful pure white wings. They are perfectly kept, not a feather out of place.

“Oh my” you breathe. Sam reaches out a large hand to touch them and he runs it from the middle out to the flare. Lucifer’s wings quiver at the touch, and his cock twitches slightly. “Sam, I want you to help this little lady get out of those hunter’s clothes.” Sam nods and turns to you. He reaches for the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and over your head, making sure Lucifer can see everything. Sam kisses the tops of your breasts, and he nuzzles into you as he undoes the clasp on your bra. You make eye contact with Lucifer and he winks at you as he begins to palm himself.

Sam lays you down on the bed as he drags down your jeans and panties, kissing your inner thigh, his breath ghosting across your wet pussy. You moan softly, as he kisses the instep of your bare foot. You lay on the bed. Exposed for both Sam and Lucifer to observe.

“Baby, I still can’t believe how beautiful you are sometimes” Sam whispers.

“Well done Sammy, you’re girlfriend’s a cute little number.”

Sam can only grin, “That she is.” He turns to Lucifer who has crawled his way on the bed over to you both.

“Now Sam, you need to rid yourself of these clothes” he says as he tugs at Sam’s flannel. Sam hops of the bed to rid himself of his pesky clothing. Lucifer grabs you and hoists you into his lap, showing just how strong he really is. His snow white wings wrap around you, soft and surprisingly warm. He holds on to you as you both watch Sam become gloriously naked.  As he takes his shirt off, exposing his abs, you can feel Lucifer’s dick harden against your ass. You grind slightly against it as you stroke one of his wings, playing teasingly at the feathers. This earns you a playful bite on the ear.

Sam slowly pulls his pants and boxers down, making sure to display his perfect ass.

“Your boyfriend had quite the booty doesn’t he?” Lucifer whispers in your ear. Before you can answer, his fingers have slipped in your dripping wet pussy. You groan loudly, unable to stop the noises you are making. His fingers curl expertly against your walls, going deep grazing at your sweet spot. Sam walks over, his huge, erect cock in his hand as he watches you come undone. Lucifer spreads his wings, to show what his fingers do as you sit on your lap.

“Holy shit” Sam breathes as he begins to pump his dick. Your hips begin to buck as Lucifer pulses his fingers rapidly inside you. You see Sam throw his head back, turned on by watching Lucifer finger fuck your pussy. You feel yourself build, but before you can cum Lucifer withdraws his fingers. “All in good time my lovely,” Lucifer coos. Lucifer sets you on the bed and invites Sam to sit next to him, and he latches a hand into Sam’s hair as he captures your boyfriend’s mouth. Sam reaches for Lucifer’s cock as the Devil sticks his forked tongue in the taller man’s mouth. Sam begins to pump Lucifer, moving his wrist as he teases the leaking head with his thumb. You crawl up to the fallen angel and begin to stroke the backs of his wings. He groans loudly into the Winchester’s mouth, and his wings shake at your touch. You nuzzle you face into them, and blow on the feathers, causing his hips to buck more into Sam’s hand.

Sam gazes at you as he makes out with Lucifer, and he grabs the devil’s bottom lip in his teeth, dragging it out. You begin to massage Lucifer’s wings, running all your fingers into the feathers. Lucifer breaks his kiss and throws his head back, “Holy fuck, you two are sexy as hell. And I should know.”

Lucifer turns to look at you, “Lay down, sexy,” he seductively commands. You fall back onto the bed quickly, ready for anything. He grabs your legs, and spreads them wide open. He sticks his forked tongue out at you before going down. He kisses you down there, before sliding in that tongue. “Holy fuck” you whine, feeling how his tongue plays around inside you. It’s almost like having two move independently. The friction and movement is delicious, and you feel your hips buck into Lucifer, begging for more. Lucifer brings his ass in the air, presenting it to Sam.  Sam grabs Lucifer’s’ ass, cupping it before placing a kiss on each cheek. Sam gives a lick to Lucifer’s hole, causing the Devil to moan into your pussy; the vibrations traveling all the way through you. Sam dips his tongue in, spreading Lucifer’s hole a bit wider and getting it slick. Lucifer reaches a hand up to cup your breast, teasing your nipple with his thumb and forefinger. You hiss in pleasure as he rolls it in the same motion as his swirling tongue. Sam places a finger into Lucifer’s hole, sinking in slowly as Lucifer pushes into Sam, trying to add more friction.

You grab onto Lucifer’s wings as he mercilessly torments you with his tongue, holding on for dear life. Sam is now three fingers into Lucifer’s tight hole, pushing to try to reach his prostate.  The quiet of the motel room is shattered with moans, and breaths, and praises. You can’t take much more, and judging by Lucifer’s jerky movements and rapid breathing, he can’t either.

“Okay, someone needs to fuck me” you shout out, in between breaths.  Sam and Lucifer both look up at you with sexy smiles. “Oh baby, you’re so cute when you get horny” Sam praises. You giggle shyly at him.

“I think we can arrange someone to fuck you, beautiful” Lucifer whispers.

“I have an idea,” Sam answers. He grabs Lucifer by the hips and pulls him across the bed. Sam is now leaning against the head board, with Lucifer just over his lap. Sam lower’s Lucifer onto his thick cock, spreading him wide open as he sinks in. “Holy fuck, you’re tight.” Lucifer just moans in response, completely filled up by Sam. Lucifer locks eyes with you, and beckons you over with his head.

“Ride me” he commands through gritted teeth, as Sam slowly lifts him up slightly, using purely arm muscle. You straddle Lucifer and Sam’s outstretched legs. You press yourself onto his cock, instantly feeling your walls spread to try and accommodate the largeness of his member. You all remain still as Lucifer makes his way in, pushing as deep as he can go till he hits your sweet spot. In perfect synchronization, you all start on a slow rhythm, Sam pushing into Lucifer and hitting his prostate. Lucifer grabs your hips, directing your rhythms as you place your hands on his wings to steady yourself.

 “Holy shit you feel so good around my cock,” Lucifer growls into your ears. You release a high pitched whine, unable to say anything intelligent. Your mind is swirling from pleasure; overpowered by the lust in Lucifer’s eyes and the pure pleasure etched on your boyfriend’s face. You all get into a quicker rhythm, bouncing on each other as the sound of slapping skin fills the room. You have to grip harder on the fallen angel’s wings to keep from falling, and he responds by groaning even louder, his wings wrapping around you to hold you in place. Sam’s fingers dig into Lucifer’s sides with bruising force, forcing his cock into his tight hole.

You all seem to be getting close. Sam’s moans are stuttered and awkward as Lucifer’s thrusts get choppy and out of rhythm. You feel fire pool in your abdomen as it builds up in your body. You are so close, and then Lucifer slams into you. “Cum for me” he commands of you both. Right as you are about to explode into your mind blowing orgasm you hear, “(Y/N), are you in here?”

You turn to see who the voice belongs to, and once you see, it’s too late. You cum hard, followed quickly by both Sam and Lucifer, each of you moaning or screaming. You lift yourself off of Lucifer with a slight wince as you frantically grab the blanket to try to cover yourself. “Hey dean…” you awkwardly greet as you try not to hyperventilate. The hunter is frozen in place, eyes wide in horror.  He looks as though he might gag, or vomit, or pour bleach over his eyes.

“What. The. Fuck!?” Lucifer rolls behind the bed, and Sam grabs a pillow in an attempt to cover himself.

“Dean- I can expl-“

“Shut up shut up shut up” Dean says clenching his eyes shut. “I can’t believe what I just saw, and now I can’t get this image out of my head. It’s bad enough seeing my baby brother fuck my friend, but Lucifer!!!”

“Dean, please” you try to reason, your cheeks growing flush with pure embarrassment.

“This is completely fucked up! I can’t even- I need some pie. And alcohol, lots and lots.” He looks at you and then to Sam before turning quickly away, realizing the pillow wasn’t covering nearly enough. “Tomorrow. You two have some serious explaining to do tomorrow.” And he nearly sprints out of the room, door slamming behind him.

Lucifer breaks the awkward silence, “Well, that was unexpected…and kind of a boner killer. Peace out.”

You turn to him, “You don’t have to go right away.” You knew that even Lucifer deserved after sex cuddles.

“Ha-ha no. Too personal, too touchy feely. I’ll leave that to sensitive Sammy over there. See you two crazy kids tomorrow for my visit.” He winks good bye and is instantly gone. You turn to Sam, who instantly breaks out laughing, and you can’t help but giggle along. The entire situation was fucked up and awkward, but you had to laugh at it.

“Come here, you” he says.

You crawl over and snuggle into him, kissing the crook of his neck. “That was fun, huh?” you ask with a small yawn, suddenly realizing just how exhausted you are.

He kisses your forehead as he reaches over you to turn out the light. “It really was, and I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again.” You smile, because you feel the exact same way. You intertwine your legs with Sam’s as you kiss his chest. His arms wrap around you, strong and protective as he gently cups your ass to hold you close.

“But I do enjoy having you all to myself as well” he whispers.

“Mmmhhmm,“ you agree. “I love you Sam.”

“I love you too baby,” he answers as you both begin to drift off to sleep. And you couldn’t help but wonder what Lucifer would have to say tomorrow.


	2. Sympathy (Snuggles) for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are determined to get Lucifer to snuggle after a threesome with you and Sam Winchester. Request for this chapter from fuumella.

Okay, so this isn’t normal. And you know that this is such a bad decision. It’s bordering on crazy, sick, and utterly fucked up. And this is coming from a girl who slept with a shape shifter once (hey you were drunk and it looked like Brad Pitt). But this? A few weeks ago, you and your boyfriend Sam decided to have a threesome with a certain fallen angel. Actually, _the_ fallen angel. Yes Lucifer, the Devil himself. All of these thoughts rush through your brain as Sam Winchester is going down on you, and Lucifer is fucking him in the ass.

“Sweet Jesus Sam! Deeper, please” you plead through haggard breaths. You feel Sam’s mouth grin around your wet pussy.

“I like watching that pretty mouth of yours work, Sammy” Lucifer comments, through gritted teeth. He is balls deep in the hunter, splitting him wide open on his thick cock.

“Lucifer, say her name, loudly” Sam begs.

“Oh (y/n), you look so good, spread out in front of us like that” Lucifer moans.

You whine at his words, biting your bottom lip hard, trying to control your sounds. You swear you can taste blood, but the rapid pulsation of Sam’s tongue pulls you from the thought.

“Jesus Lucifer, feel so good. So big.” Sam praises. Lucifer grins as he slams into Sam harder, nailing his prostate. His pelvis picks up pace; his thighs smacking harshly against Sam’s ass. You moan softly, loving the way Sam talks to Lucifer.

“I think our little lady loves seeing me fuck this sweet ass of yours” he coos, spanking Sam square on the butt cheek. Sam moans into you, the deep wavelengths travel up around your body. Sam’s large hands travel up your body, one gripping at your waist as the other finds your breast. He teases your nipples as he massages your tits. Though his hands are calloused, he is so gentle and soft.

Your hips start to buck up into Sam’s face as his tongue fucks your pussy. He runs his tongue along your clit, teasing it, sending undeniable pleasure through you. He slips his tongue back in, running it along your walls.

“Oh fuck! So fucking good, holy shit!” you yell, throwing your head back as your hands thread into his hair and grip tightly.

“Oh sweet cheeks, I love it when you talk like that. That’s our naughty girl.” Lucifer praises as he grips Sam tighter, digging his nails into Sam’s soft flesh.

You take a moment to look at the two men, Sam’s brown hair all messy, his hazel eyes dazed in lust and ecstasy. Lucifer’s dirty blonde hair practically shining in the dim glow of the motel lamp. His crystal blue eyes nearly eclipsed by his dilated pupils. They both are so fucking sexy in their own way. And they are all yours. Yes that’s right, you just claimed the best hunter on earth, and the Devil himself. You are one lucky, if not slightly kinky girl.

You can’t hold on much longer though, Sam’s tongue is officially driving you insane. Lucifer is sweating; Sam’s tight hole taking its toll. And Sam, he looks absolutely wrecked. You are all so close, and you feel as though your bodies are synching up. The warmth is building up inside you, and you feel as though your veins are super charged with electricity. You’re so close, every part of your body quivering.

“Shit. I’m cumming! I’m cumming” you moan loudly.

“Oh baby, then cum, cum for us” Sam groans, barely hanging on himself.

And you lose it, your body feels like it’s exploding, and you soon hear Sam and Lucifer coming after you, screaming loudly. You fall on top of each other, a heap of sweaty bodies, sore limbs, and deep haggard breaths.

Lucifer and Sam roll to either side of you, lifting a huge comforting weight off your chest.

“Well kids, good hustle. Sexy as all ways.” Lucifer comments. You blush a little, realizing that this is about the sixth time you and Sam have done this with the fallen angel.

Sam just grins before placing a playful kiss on the tip of your nose. “Oh dear, and the cuddles begin. I’m out” Lucifer says, showing his annoyance.

“You could always stay” Sam says, “Cuddling is fun.”

“Oh please, spare me with your feelings and emotions. I’ll keep away from the spooning.”

You groan loudly, causing Lucifer to eye you suspiciously. “Do you have something to share, babe?”

“Actually I do” you say in a tense voice. You feel Sam stiffen next to you, and not the sexy kind.

“Babe?” he mutters softly.

“No Sam. Lucifer, what is your problem? What, are we decent fucks, but you’re too good to cuddle with us? What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid of anything!” he answers back, his voice raising.

“Then why are you so afraid to feel?!”

“Because feeling things fucks you over, missy! The last time I did that, my own father shot putted me out of heaven. I never saw my brother’s again, and I was forced to be near disgusting demons for all of eternity.”

“I think you’re scared. You are afraid to open yourself up again. I think you feel as though you don’t deserve love, because you were told so many times that you don’t. Well I’ll tell you something, everyone deserves to be cared about! And Sam and I care about you! So get off you’re high fucking horse, and snuggle with me God damn it!” you command. You are furious, furious that this angel couldn’t understand. You believe that people can change. And maybe some can’t. Maybe Lucifer will never change, but you have to try. And so should he. Everyone deserves a chance.

“Fine!” Lucifer snaps. Sam instinctively grips you tighter, a mix of pride and sheer protectiveness. “You wanna hold onto each other all night? Fine! You happy?”

You beam at him, and Sam quietly chuckles to himself, knowing you always get your way. Lucifer crawls on the bed, barely touching you. “Oh no, you get to be in the middle.”

Lucifer groans dramatically, but rolls over to get between you and Sam. He shapes his ass into Sam’s body, while his arms wrap around you. You snuggle into Lucifer’s neck, giving a soft kiss to his ear.  Sam puts a long leg over, easily capturing both you and Lucifer. Lucifer tentatively nuzzles his face into your hair, breathing in your perfume. Your arms wrap around him, one of them reaching to Sam’s waist where you absent mindedly rub his soft skin. Lucifer’s legs intertwine with you both; one with your leg, the other with Sam’s. Sam gently kisses Lucifer’s’ shoulder blades, causing the fallen angel to sigh contentedly.

“Soooo” you begin, asking Lucifer for his approval.

“Ugh. It’s nice ok? I’m fucking enjoying myself. Don’t push it.”

Sam laughs softly, and he winks at you over Lucifer’s head. “Shut up Princess” Lucifer half-heartedly snaps at Sam. Sam gives him another kiss to the shoulder. You place a kiss to Lucifer’s lips, softly licking them. He moans almost inaudibly as he closes his eyes.

“Good night” you whisper.

“Good night” Sam replies. Lucifer doesn’t say anything, but you can see his face in the darkness. A small sleepy smile plays at his lips, and you can’t help but be pleased with yourself.


	3. Explaining it to Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam have to explain your actions with Lucifer to Dean. A prompt given by Emma1987

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, but I hope this is what you were hoping for :)

You sit in the motel kitchen next to Sam. Dean stares at you both from the other side, face stern and serious. You shift uncomfortably under his harsh gaze, unsure what the Hell he was going to say. Sam reaches over to grab your hand, stroking it softly trying to ease your nerves. It’s been about three days since Dean walked in on you and Sam…and Lucifer. You blush, your face becoming red hot at the mortifying memory. Dean breaks the tense silence.

“Well?” he demands. “I’m waiting for an explanation, and it better be a damn good one. Really guys? What the fuck were you thinking?”

“We made a deal-“you start before getting cut off by Dean.

“You made a deal with the Devil?” he yells, his eyebrows look like they are going to shoot right off his face. Sam intervenes, not liking Dean’s tone with you.

“It’s not like that!” Sam growls.

“Oh really, Sam? Please enlighten me” Dean challenges. Sam takes a deep breath, squeezing your hand trying to calm himself down.

“You know how Lucifer constantly bothers me, especially when I’m around (y/n)? Well it’s fucking annoying.”

“I know that Sammy. I told you to ignore the bastard, not fuck him.” He says sarcastically.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Dean, but he only shows up once a day now. Not once every hour!” As if on cue, Lucifer pops up next to Sam, causing the hunter to jump in surprise.  

“Oh great” Dean mutters, “Please try to keep it in your pants.”

“You know Dean, there is always room for a fourth in our little fuck puddle.” Lucifer prompts with an eyebrow waggle. Dean looks as if he has just been violated.

“SO what kind of stupid deal did you guys make?”

You sigh, hating Dean’s attitude. “If we had a threesome with Lucifer, he would only pop in to bother Sam once a day.” Dean looks suspiciously at the three of you.

“It’s true, Dean!” Sam insists. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m less distracted and I can actually sleep now.” Dean’s bright green eyes settle on you.

“And you were okay with this?” You shyly look up at Sam.

“Well, I’d do anything for Sam. I- I love him” you smile at Sam who gives you a quick kiss.

“Jesus Christ, get a room” Dean mutters. Lucifer goes to paw through the mini fridge, clanking around glasses until he pulls out one of Dean’s beers. You ignore both Dean and Lucifer.

“And besides, Sam and I found that, Lucifer is not bad looking…”

Dean nearly combusts, “So what Sam, now you’re gay?” You sigh, you’ve explained this to Dean so many times.

“Sexuality is not black and white. It often falls in the grey Dean.”

“Oh spare me the sex ed. lesson.”

“Look, Dean” Sam snaps, “you wanted an explanation and she is trying to give you one.” Dean sighs, before nodding for you to continue. You try to continue over the sound of Lucifer singing Enter Sandman.

“Anyway” you begin, “Lucifer likes to interrupt me and Sam getting…intimate. He made a deal with us that if we gave him a threesome, he would only bother Sam once a day. The sex was consensual and we enjoyed it. In case you forgot Dean, we are adults and are capable of making our own decisions about these things.”

“And you?” Dean turns to Lucifer, “What did you get out of this?”

Lucifer comes over to Dean, “Well, originally I thought it would be fun to humiliate them. Make them really uncomfortable. I thought it would be worth lessening the visits. But then I found that these two crazy kids really know how to get the basement lights to turn on.”

Dean spits up some of the whiskey he was drinking, trying to calm down his coughing. “That’s way too fucking much. I could have gone my whole damn life without hearing those words.”

“It’s working for us Dean” Sam insists. “Lucifer has held up his end of the bargain, and (y/n) and I have never been happier together.” Dean sighs, exasperated at the situation.

“This is sick, just disgusting. And wrong on so many and all levels.” You put your head down, thinking this was a lost cause. Sam puts his arm around your shoulder, trying to console you. “But, you do look better Sam, and your hunting is better. I don’t understand it, agree with it, or even like it, but I won’t try to stop you.”

“I’m glad that’s settled” you say with a grin.

“Whatever, as long as you guys are happy, I guess I can handle your weird shit.”

“Oh Dean!” Lucifer fawns, “You are so understanding and such a good brother to my Sam.” And he plants a big wet kiss on Dean’s unsuspecting lips. Dean’s eyes widen and he goes to swing at Lucifer who vanishes immediately. Dean quickly wipes his mouth, gagging dramatically.

“I’ll kill that fucker” Dean mutters. You have to pinch yourself to keep from laughing at the elder Winchester. “And you two!” he growls dangerously, “Don’t ever let me catch you two doing stuff together again. I don’t think my eyes can take another show like that.” Dean gets up and walks away, going to the bathroom so he can brush his teeth. “This is still very wrong” he calls from the bathroom, but you ignore him to look at Sam.

Beautiful hazel eyes stare into yours. He leans in to give you a kiss, his mouth working in harmony with yours. You lick his tongue, tasting as much of the hunter as you possibly can. He grabs your breast, gently caressing it as he strokes your hair with his free hand. You slip your hand under his shirt, feeling his muscles.

Dean appears from the bathroom, “Seriously! You little shits. You couldn’t even make it to the bed? Just decided the kitchen table seemed like a decent place?”

You both just shrug, and you can’t help but smile at your boyfriend, glad everything is explained and taken care of.


End file.
